That Was Unexpected
by pastelandpearly
Summary: Amethyst and all of her comrades get in fights all the time, that much is clear. She runs away to avoid confrontation, she argues verbally, and then they reconcile, that's the natural progress. However her routine is thrown off as she begins to see more irregularities in her companionships / Pearlnet, but more of a story about the gems as a whole. T for language.


_Hey lots of people wonder/debate whether the gems are female or non-binary. In the show all of the crystal gems use she/her pronouns, but that doesn't relate to gender identity in this case. So all the crystal gems are going to be using she/her pronouns, but I am refraining from using words like, women, ladies, girls, etc. because those are female gendered words. I don't know, it seems like an easy solution and those words aren't necessary in this story anyway_

_Also, this first chapter could totally be viewed as Pearl/Amethyst if you want too, but in the end this story is going to be Pearl/Garnet, from the perspective of Amethyst. I know that sounds weird but I don't see too many ships from a separate person's view, I just want to try my hand at it and see how it goes. If you're looking for Pearl/Amethyst, read the first chapter and quit afterward haha_

* * *

Hey, you know what's stupid? Pearl.

Hey, you know what's even _more_ stupid? **Oh,** Pearl.

I was done, that little _snitch_ thought she could manage _my_ life, that all I was was a shallow piece of pumice she could work and widdle away until she carved out an "perfect" oyster gem just like herself. I grinded my teeth and let out a loud rumble in my throat. Maybe yelling would make me feel better? No, dammit... like complaining and mumbling to myself could change how much I wanted to punch her- **godammit**. _**I really wanted too.**_

I tried to focus on the fine sand, salt water, and sandstone that cradled me, being on a beach that's kind of expected. Sand, water, sand, water, sand, water- _**ugh**_. I slammed my head against the rocks behind me, immediately making me groan in pain- sharp rock actually, **dammit** that hurt! And that was stupid to do. At least it would heal... shit, I was mad, _really_ mad.

Naturally, I came to the beach to blow off steam, and ended up next to a boulder I found a while back. I haven't been around it in a while, but I liked it because there were a bunch of dried up sea creatures on it, and (mainly) you couldn't see it from the house. One of the _only_ places Pearl couldn't find me. I growled to myself (_again_) and tucked my head into my knees, its not easy to see how angry I am- until I can create a little recap:

Garnet, Pearl and I were all on a mission, working _together_, and when we were being attack by gem controlled crows, and after _**I**_ saved them, the "oh-so innocent and lovely" spear wielder just thought it was completely necessary to say:

_"Amethyst you're impossible! Look at what you've done! You just destroyed rare, and _ancient _architecture!" She gestured to the crumbling column behind her, sure they were a little battered, but they were ugly and beaten up before- and that was it. Pearl always gets worked up with temples and being careful around them or whatever, she doesn't want them to be broken down. But guess what, __**we weren't even in the flippin' temple yet!**_

GOD_. All I smacked was the rubble of marble columns leading _up _to a gem tower. It wasn't like those useless rocks were doing anything, just crumbling- all I did was speed up the process, not like they were doing anything anyway, _who _cares!_

_Apparently Pearl cared, "How can you be so careless? Why did you whip _down _the structure? That could have been preserved? That's part of _our _history! You can only save so much without heathens like you beating it down!" The stupid crystal gem ranted relentlessly, not even pausing for a breath. But what really got me was what she said afterward: "_**That's what you get from a failed experiment**"_._

_She crossed the line, even _I _have boundaries, I don't destroy her life and she doesn't call me a failure. And guess what she flippin' did. I grinded my teeth hard enough until my ears ringed and my molars hurt. I balled my fists and dug my nails into the palms of my hands, they were sweating with rage. All my muscles tensed and I could barely process any thoughts that weren't connected to violence. Who even __**cares**_ _about this bullshit?!_

_I was physically trembling I was so mad, I don't know what the phrase: "seeing red" means, but I'm pretty damn sure I did. All I wanted to do was break her little pirouetting bones, snap her tiny neck, and kick her in her big, fat head. I was so flippin' close to doing it too._

_**So**_ _close._

_"YOU KNOW WHAT? CAN FIND THE GEM YOURSELF, PEARL." I yelled loud enough that my voice stretched to pitches far beyond my natural octaves. I punched what was left of the column right to me just to spite the damn bird, it scattered to pieces of rubble, spraying flecks of stone across the ground- Garnet tensed at my action and Pearl shuddered. Before I lost control and did _anything else _than break useless shit and yell in her ugly little face, I ran into the portal._

Was I harsh? Hell no! That bitch deserves it, where the hell does she get the right to control me, or barrade me or give me those snide, disapproving looks. I know I shouldn't care what that stupid crystal thinks, and it's dumb that I do- but just the fact that she thinks she has power over me, or is _better_ than me, makes me care. Makes me care, because she _isn't_ better than me, and won't leave me alone, she hangs over my shoulder and wants to control my every action like a puppet. It makes me want to strangle her.

And it would be _so __**easy**_.

Pearl was wrong, that little pastel ballerina couldn't push me around anymore, amethysts are tougher than pearls and I was proving it. There had to be a way to get back at Pearl, there's plenty of valuable stuff I could bust up to make her cry. I paused for time to think.

Her weapons weren't precious enough, she would only get mad if I broke those. I try to wreck her room all the time, that wouldn't touch her… Some of Rose's old things?-

No. Why would I? That's… immoral- I hid my head in my knees. I felt shivers go up my spine; no. Why did I think that? That's stupid, that's too far. I buried my face into my knees again, I loved Rose too. Pearl thinks she's the only one who did, but she's wrong. I could never hurt Rose or her memory...

I let out a long sigh, there's always a way to get back at Pearl. But not that way. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I jumped a little out of surprise, a very familiar figure took a seat beside me. For being so tall and bulky, it was surprising how quiet Garnet is, and how she managed to stay out of my peripherals (I didn't even know she was nearby, how is that?). Registering what was coming, I sighed heavily. Propping my cheek on my hand, and my elbow on my knee, I tried to steel myself.

"You have to stop fighting with Pearl." Said the red crystal's deep, rare voice. She had her legs scrunched up in front of her, arms wrapped around her calves. I sighed, one right after the other, hearing this again was a broken record. Garnet always found it necessary to end arguments between Pearl and I, no matter how small. And that was at least three everyday image how annoying that is.

"I don't see why I should apologize, since I'm right." I huffed, blowing a few strands of hair out of my left eye. I let my eyes doze off to watch the waves wash in and out on the sand dunes.

"You two do this too often. Neither of you consider each others feelings." Garnet doesn't talk a lot, I get that, especially since she's a fusion that would probably be difficult, but I'm not sure- I don't think Garnet feels the need to talk as much. But she does most of the talking in these little therapy sessions, and I am _sick_ of it by now. I don't like to be mad at Garnet, having arguments with her is like having one with a statue, its impossible. But that doesn't mean I can be a little mad with her _constantly_ pestering me.

"You know how this goes, Amethyst." I couldn't see Garnet's eyes, as usual, but I could feel the glare she was shooting on my neck- I focused more intensely (is it possible to doze off _harder_?) on the glittering blue water in front of me.

"Why doesn't Pearl ever apologize to _me_? Why do you always make me do it?" I hissed, temporarily breaking my dormancy to shoot a devil glower at the fist fighter- her body language still directed at the sea, kin to mine.

Garnet took a moment to process her words, "Because she regrets what she says right after she says it."

I clicked back into focus, that was new. It always seemed like Pearl was just waiting for me to come to her on my knees, apologize to the common god and become accountable for my sins. The problem was, Garnet never lied, she didn't waste her few words on lies, she was earnest and direct- so (unfortunately) I knew I could take this to heart.

"If Pearl's regrets it then why doesn't she say so?" Ha. Found a loophole. Maybe Garnet was telling the truth, but Pearl didn't have too, and even if she was she's still has to much of a stick up her butt to get her off her high horse.

Garnet exhaled deeply, her shoulders slacking a little, "She's ashamed. She can't bring herself to you. So _you_ have to go to her." The crimson and violet crystal gem stood, quickly brushing off her rear and thighs from any clinging rock grains. "Come on," she held out a hand.

I snarled in the back of my throat and grudgingly took it, I was lurched to my feet. I copied Garnet's previous moments and cleaned myself off. I peered out from behind the rock, the house was barely a few minutes away and Garnet was already on her way there. Sure, I didn't want to go back, and especially now that I'm processing it, Pearl's guilt doesn't really change my opinion about her.

If she was _really_ sorry, then she could suck it up and _tell_ me that. I still think she's a bitch, one for arguing over something so stupid, and two that she crossed _the_ line. Nothing's different- all I'm gonna end up doing is apologizing and Pearl will nod her approval like I'm a lower life form, then she'd dance her way to her room on her tip-toes and I'd be left in the living room regretting my entire existence.

But whether I liked it or not, I was kicking my way through the sand, following Garnet to the temple.

* * *

I don't know where Steven was, presumably out, maybe with Connie or his dad, he was always messing around somewhere. Possibly tearing up Beach City, haha it wouldn't be the first time. I'm so proud. I was tugged out of my musings when the creaking screen door peeled open, Garnet strode inside and promptly walked to her room, not even throwing a glance or word at Pearl or me. Dammit.

I expected Pearl to be in the room when I walked in, her waiting around for me made more sense now, I suppose. She was usually at the kitchen counter or on the couch, polishing her spear or playing the violin or creating a satanic ritual that collected useless apologies and crystal gem souls. I sighed, passing Pearl who was sitting quietly on the couch (as I expected). I focused on her from the back of my vision, and went for the fridge, I could find _something_ to occupy me through this torturous hell.

A wash of cold air made me shiver, I scanned the stained shelves for anything remotely edible. And, just my luck after a full minute of searching; no food, how lovely. No _**food**_. It is hell. HELL. I slammed the icebox door shut and crossed my arms in silent retribution to the device for not giving me _**any**_ _food_. I stood there quietly for a moment, purely to prepare on what kind of half-assed (more like 1/100th assed) apology.

Sitting in the silence I realized that Pearl was eerily quiet. Whenever we'd have fights like this she'd usually cough or tap her foot when I was taking to long to get my "I'm sorry for being right and you being an ass" speech going. I turned on my heel to look at her, I tried to look bored, but besides her ignoring my one rule about arguments, this was a pretty average fight.

So why was she being weird about it? Pearl's eyes were cast down at the floor and she seemed pretty much immobile, her ankle crossed over her knee and hands folded in her lap, she was barely breathing. I neared back of the couch, facing the tail of Pearl's head. I huffed out a long breath, her being out of it or not, I still hated apologies;

"I'm sorry I lashed out at the temple, I'm sorry I broke Gem history-" I choked on my own words as I was attacked by Pearl's arms around my neck in a pitiful hug.

"I'm so sorry, Amethyst" her squeaky voice was muffled by her burying her face in my shoulder. I was shocked, this was… new. I don't know what was going through her head, but I saw almost 0% reason for her to freak out over one of our arguments. We fought like this almost every week anyway. She had her face buried in my shoulder, and given she was taller than me, she was practically limp against me. I attempted to process what the hell was going on, while keeping Pearl upright (I legitimately believe a handful of grapes are heavier than her). I tentatively put my hand against her shoulder blades to try and reciprocate our dismal embrace.

_Garnet _is _going on?_ I asked silently, praying for a solution.

"Pearl, wh-what's wrong?" I voiced my query, it doesn't hurt to ask, right? Oh damn… great, now I just felt guilty about dissing her so much earlier. How did I know she actually felt bad about fighting with me? Maybe this was her whole secret devious plan, so you win Garnet. Lesson learned: _trust Garnet whether you think it's stupid or not_.

She shook her head, "I just shouldn't have said those kind of things to you. You're _not_ a failed experiment" her voice quivered a little and her hug grew tighter.

I patted her gently on the back, "It's okay, Garnet said you didn't mean it" I felt her arms slack on my shoulders and she pulled away from me, I dropped my forearms on instinct, this was weird and I wanted to distance myself from the situation.

Pearl stared at me with those eerie turquoise eyes, "She did? Hmm..." the apricot haired gem pondered silently, her gaze drifting to the ground again, a habit she tended too whenever in thought. I couldn't help but study her a little, maybe if I starred _really_ hard I could read her thoughts… Hhhmmmm… nope not working. I am not a mind reader, how disappointing.

The lightly hued fencer did not yield to my telepathic attempts, but instead snapped out of her thoughts without warning, she bent down a little and grabbed my hands (I hated when she did that, I'm not **that** short...), "I'm really sorry, I wish we didn't fight as much", and without another word pranced off to her room.

Leaving me alone in the living room, to wonder: "what the hell was that"

* * *

_He let me know if you liked it, if you have criticism (I accept harsh criticism) or advice please leave a review or PM me!_


End file.
